Concealed Feelings
by Injiru-chan
Summary: Aladdin realizes that he likes Alibaba, but doesn't know how to say it. Aladdin ignores him and Alibaba is worried.
1. Realization

A/N:  
Okay, so anyone who clicked this link will have to know that this fanfic is one that doesn't have to do with the current arc of the manga/anime.  
This contains yaoi, so back out, those who don't like the mentioned genre.  
I'm sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes because I don't have much time to read this over.

Disclaimer: You know the usual thingie authors do so I'm not gonna type it anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aladdin couldn't do anything about it.

Ever since he knew what kind of person Alibaba really was, he started to take a liking to him.

At first, he thought it was just because Alibaba was someone who had great potential and his best friend; but he began to notice that it was more than that.

Whenever his king candidate would look at hime and smile - the smile which he had grown to love - he would blush and smile back for a split second before turning his head away in bliss and embarrasment; which would make Alibaba raise a brow.

Then when both would sleep together, Alibaba would snuggle closer to Aladdin, making the boy very tense, especially when Alibaba would sleep with his face so close to his, he couldn't hep but to blush furiously.  
But it was also nice.

But because Aladdin didn't want their friendship to be wasted, he tried to keep out of Alibaba's way while he tried to cool down.  
Alibaba noticed this, and he was concerned.

Finally, the day came in which Alibaba asked Morgiana about Aladdin's weird actions.

"What do mean by that?" Morgiana asked after Alibaba said what was troubling him.

"As I told you," he twiddled with his fingers and stared at them as he and Morgiana sat out in the garden of the palace of Sindria. "Aladdin suddenly acts weird whenever I'm around. He even ignores me recently. He was not like this before. Do you think he hates me now?"

Morgiana shook her head at him. "No, he couldn't hate you. You both are very close. It must be something else."

"You're right..."

Morgiana hugged her legs as she sat, resting her chin on her knees while she looked at Alibaba. "Give me some situation in which Aladdin acted like this."

"Well... On one occassion, I was walking down the hallway when we bumped into each other. Both of us fell down, well... with Aladdin on top of me since he was the one who ran into me."

"Hmm... Then?"

"Er.. His face was on my chest for a time, and when I recovered from the impact, I tried to get up but he wasw still clinging to me."

Morgiana's brow raised a little in confusion at first, but she was slowly getting the gist of things as Alibaba continued.

"Then when I was getting uncomfortable with the position we were in, I shook him and he immediately bolted up, surprising me a bit.  
His face was bright red, and then he ran away at once after stuttering a quick apology." Alibaba scratched the back of his head. "I really don't know what's with him lately. What do you think, Morgiana?"

"So he basically tries to avoid you and then runs away if you ever meet...?"

Alibaba nodded, "I don't know if it's just me, or whether it's just getting too hot, but I notice that his face is occasionally flushed whenever I see him or when he looks at me."

Morgiana stared at Alibaba.

"W-what?!"

"Alibaba-san... I think it's pretty obvious."

"That what?"

Morgiana stared at him for a bit. "Doesn't Aladdin just like you?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N:  
So...? If anyone even liked this, then I hope you would review.  
I won't post the next chapters if no one likes this.  
(Please show your support by reiviewing)


	2. After Understanding the Situation

A/N:  
I'm glad some people out there likes this.  
This was supposed to be part of the first chapter, so it's reaaallly short.  
BTW, this chapter will be short, sadly, but be patient because I will update if I have more time.

* * *

"Because... You said that he is always blushing whenever you're around, right?" Morgiana tilted her head to the side.

"T-t-there's no way..."

"But I think that's the most reasonable answer."

"B-but..."

"..."

************************************************** *****************************  
Meanwhile, Aladdin was silently listening to the quietly arguing duo.  
He was just passing by when he overheard Alibaba muttering "Aladdin", so, of course, he would listen to whatever Alibaba was talking about him.

So Alibaba-kun is worried?!, Aladdin sweatdropped. AAAAHHH?! What will he think now?! He even told Mor-san!  
Aladdin was not happy with this.

Grim expression set on his face, Aladdin retreated back to his room as quietly as he could.

************************************************** *****************************  
Alibaba probably didn't notice, but Morgiana sensed that Aladdin was eavesdropping on their conversation.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she had looked at his tense comlexion.  
And then after that talk with Alibaba, she was determined to do something about this.

************************************************** *****************************  
After hearing Morgiana's words, Alibaba was extremely bothered.  
It sounded really reasonable, and he was supposed to be the one realizing that first!

He was scolding his self internally for not comprehending Aladdin's feelings.  
Things aren't going to be the same anymore.

* * *

A/N:

If you guys have any recommendations for me on how to end this, I would like it.  
It depends on what I prefer, though.


	3. The Talk with Morgiana

A/N:  
Here's a longer chapter as thanks for those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. 

* * *

Aladdin was in his room, staring at his pillow. How could he face Alibaba after that?  
He buried his face in the pillow.

Someone knocked on his door, making him groan lowly. He certainly didn't want to see anyone now, but he had no choice.  
"Come in," he called out lazily in a muffled voice; his face was still in the pillows.  
Aladdin heard the door open and close, but he didn't expect the person who came in to be the one who knocked.

"Aladdin."

The boy's eyes widened under the sheets.  
He didn't expect that it was Morgiana. He noticed that Morgiana sat on the edge of the bed, because of the slight dip of the bed near where he was lying.

"Aladdin," Morgiana said softly. "Can we talk?"

Aladdin thought it over for a few seconds. "...Talk about what, Mor-san?"

The Fanalis shook her head slightly, then looked at Aladdin seriously.  
"You should be honest."

Aladdin rolled over for a bit and then sat up, hugging the pillow that was formerly covering his face, then stared at Morgiana.

"I'm talking about Alibaba."

The boy twitched slightly.

"He's been bothered by your ignoring him," Morgiana continued. "We have talked about this earlier, I know you know that."

Aladdin kept silent.

"Aladdin... If it continues like this, what will become of your relationship with Alibaba? Aladdin, I'm trying to help. You can just express your -"

Aladdin shook his head. "It's not that easy. You know I can't just go to where he is and blurt all my feelings out!"

"That's why I'm helping! Aladdin, I can understand you, so-"

"You can't understand!" Aladdin's face was red, his eyes screwed shut - tears starting to prick his eyes. "A messed-up love like mine... How can you understand?" He said in a low voice, then he covered his face in his pillow.

"I can understand." Morgiana smiled slightly, moving closer to Aladdin and patting him on the shoulder lightly. "You know... I also like Alibaba..."

"Aladdin looked up at her, looking worried, but she reassured him.

"My feelings for him were also messed-up. I'm grateful to him for giving me freedom and doing so much for me; and, of course, I'm also grateful to you, but, Alibaba is, you know..." Morgiana's smile turned into a sad one. "When I found out that I really liked him, I couldn't find the right time nor place to tell him.  
When I or someone else hints to Alibaba about my feelings, he never gets it. He is slow sometimes."

Aladdin nodded and stayed silent for a few seconds.

"So you must go to Alibaba and tell him your feelings properly."

Aladdin looked up at her, shocked. "But, Mor-san -!"

"It's fine," she shook her head. "I'm alright." She glanced at the window. "Now, Aladdin... Search for Alibaba before night comes!" Morgiana stood up, offering her hand to the boy.

Aladdin smiled, taking her hand standing up. "Thanks, Mor-san."

His eyes held a determined look. 

* * *

A/N:  
So how's that?  
I'll try really hard on chapter four.  
And again, if you have any suggestions on how to end this, please tell me by reviewing or just PM me. 


	4. Important Author's Note

UWAAAH! MINNA! I AM SO SORRY!

I THOUGHT THIS STORY WASN'T GOING TO BE POPULAR ANYWAY, SO I DIDN'T CONTINUE THE FOURTH CHAPTER!

I just logged into fanfiction for the first time in weeks and I decided to check on my stories, and I saw that this one had 5 reviews, 4 favorites, and 9 followers... I was so shocked...

I feel _extremely_ guilty right now...

But, please be patient with me, minna! Seeing that there are many followers of this story now, I am determined once more to continue!

Even if it will not be today or tomorrow, I'll surely will! I'll try my very best to post the new chapter before the end of January!

Please don't be disappointed in me and please patiently wait for chapter four!

(This is my real personality and my authors note in the chapters sounded a bit serious...Please forgive me...)

Let me know if you still want a chapter four! I'll write it for you! Otherwise, I will still do it!

A sincere apology and promise from  
author: Injiru-chan TT~TT


End file.
